


See you soon

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KuroKen - Freeform, Letter, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Kenma writes a letter for Kuroo but it's not a simple letter... it's a special one. The last one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello~ Just in case, before you start reading my fic... If you want to read the original version (in Spanish) I posted it in my wattpad account so just send me a message and I'll send you the link for it~
> 
> And if you'd like, you could listen to this song while reading, I found the lyrics to be quite fitting tbh.  
> [Wu Yifan - There is a place | https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2014/11/kris-wu-yi-fan-there-is-a-place ]
> 
> Then... Please enjoy!

* * *

 

Hey, Kuroo... How are you?

 

Is everything going well for you? I hope it is, just like the last time we talked, more than a month ago. Do you remember it? I do, I'm not going to be able to forget it. That day I was the happiest. 

I remember when we went out, to spend the rest of the day together after our volleyball practice with the team, and when we were heading back home you kissed me on the lips and then ran away with that idiotic smile plastered on your face. I was in shock, it was so weird... weirdly special. And that night, in my bed, when I was about to fell asleep, I received a video of you… telling me that you loved me. My world went upside down for you, just for an action and two words and now... now you're not here anymore.

 

You know, don’t you? That I promised you not to hurt myself anymore, that I wouldn’t sink my nails into my flesh to control my anxiety attacks. I’m sorry… I did it again and I broke my promise but I just couldn’t help it… I don’t want to pretend that I’m okay, I can’t stand it anymore.

 

Today the sky’s dark and clouds are crying, just like I cried your loss… Usually I’d feel alright, I’ve always liked that melancholy in rainy days but it stopped being that way long ago.

Today everything’s dark and cold, the walls… my skin and my heart. I can’t find shelter anywhere, not since you’re gone… I need your arms around me again, keeping me safe, I want to feel that warmth in my chest… but I’m tired and I’ve stopped looking for it. Now I only have to wait…

 

See you soon, Kuroo…

_Kenma_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, buddies~ 
> 
> I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my first fanfic. I know it's a bit too short and all but... it's my baby, my first born, so thanks a lot for spending your time reading it.  
> Also special thanks to my personal Yamaguchi (aka wholetthetardisopen) for helping me with the English translation and to my best friend James for reading it before I posted it here to correct any of our mistakes.


End file.
